A Tale of Two Kitties
by IceClaw's Shadow
Summary: After getting left at an arena by Ted, Cody stumbles upon two homeless kittens in the rain. Disregarding the rules, he readily takes them back with him. What trouble could this cause? Follow them in their many, humorous, adventures in the WWE.
1. In Cody is Wet, and Kittens are Found

Cody sighed. He hated the rain so very much. Yet here he was, walking the mile to the hotel from the arena, cursing his partner. "Damnit Ted! Would it have killed you to wake me up?" He grumbled to himself, pulling the hood of his soaked jacket tighter around his face.

"Meow?"

Cody stopped, nearly dropping his gym bag in surprise. "Meow? Oh great, now I'm hearing things!" He mumbled, readjusting the bag and walking off again. He didn't get ten feet before he heard it again, louder and more demanding this time.

"Meow!"

He stopped again and turned around four times before he spotted the source of the noise. "What the-?" On the bus bench two feet behind him was a pair of kittens, one gray tabby with bright blue eyes, the other brown tabby with amber eyes. Both were looking at him, pitifully wet, with the best sad-eyes they could muster. He carelessly dropped his gym bag to the ground and made his way over, crouching down and reaching a hand out, watching as the gray tabby leaned forward cautiously to sniff his hand.

"What on earth are you two doing out in this weather?" He said softly as he began to pet each kitten in tandem, subtlety checking for collars, grunting when he found nothing on either kitten. "Well no collars, and both of you look pretty skinny. You don't have owners, do you?" The brown tabby looked at him with sorrowful amber eyes, a sad _'purrp' _ leaving his mouth.

Cody's heart melted instantly and he gently gathered both kittens close to him, standing up and moving them all out of the rain, under the bus shelter. He set them on the bench there and rushed to save his gym bag, which had thankfully fallen under the protection of the tree and wasn't too wet. He sat down on the bench and chuckled when both kittens crawled into his lap, purring at him before curling up in a big wet heap on his lap.

"What am I going to do with you two? I don't think I could live with myself if I just left you here. And I've read about those animal shelters. Some of the pets never find a good place to live." He sighed and leaned his head back, cursing himself silently. Damn him and his big heart! He grumbled to himself for a minute more before an idea popped into his head.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening the contacts list and pulling the 'Hotel' contact up. The number changed almost every other night, but he always kept it updated, just in case. He dialed the number and held it close to his ear.

"_Marriott Inn and Suites, __404 S. Mint Street. This is Sasha, how can I be of service this evening?" _A beaming voice said from the other end of the line and Cody smirked. It never ceased to amaze him that these hotel receptionists could be so happy _all _the time.

"Hi Sasha. I was wondering; what's the hotel's policy on pets?"

"_We are a pet friendly hotel, though we tend to recommend no large animals, because of the hotel's location in relevance to the parks."_

"Excellent. Do you have any singles left?" Ted would kill him if he brought kittens in, let alone two of them. And he would make him get rid of them! There was the sound of rustling papers and tapping on a keyboard before Sasha's voice came back to him.

"_We do have one left, on the fourth floor." _Cody smiled. Oh this was working out perfectly!

"I'd like to book that. I'll also be shifting from a already existing reservation in a double." Sasha nodded, informed him of the charge for the room and the fifty dollar fine for canceling his half of the double's reservation and took his name and basic contact information.

"_Alright, Mr. Runnels. Your room will be ready for you on arrival. I assume you have a furry friend joining you tonight?" _She said happily, apparently writing down.

"Two actually. Is there an extra charge?" He asked.

"_No extra charge. We just like to have that information on hand." _She said, writing it down in her little book. Cody bid her goodnight and hung up. Outside, the rain was slowing, and was now a gentle _pitter-patter _on the plastic of the bus shelter. He slipped the phone back in his pocket and reached into his gym bag for one of his clean shower towels.

"Hey you two. Wake up." He said, poking each kitten in the belly, giggling when they turned sleepy glares on him. He wrapped them up in the dry towel and tucked them in his large gym bag, leaving it open and the cover tilted so no rain would drip in. He stood up and watched as they snuggled under the towel-blanket, drifting to sleep.

He gently hefted the bag to his shoulder and made his way back outside, under the night sky and storm clouds. He had two problems. What supplies would he get for them, and how in the name of gravy was he going to get them from place to place? And what would he do if the hotel they were booked for wasn't pet friendly? Could he just book a new hotel? Would he have to smuggle them in? And if he kept booking new hotels, would that arouse suspicion?

His first problem was solved in the form of a PetsMart not two blocks from his hotel. Happy that he wouldn't have to explain the presence of two fury stowaways in his gym bag he entered the store and immediately sought out an employee. "Excuse me? Is your clinic still open?" He asked. The employee, a young man, turned around and smiled when he saw two furry heads sticking out oh Cody's gym bag.

"Yeah, but only for another twenty minutes. We can get you in though, if it's just a quick look over." He said and Cody nodded, following the young man over to a door, motioning inside. "Dr. McKnight! I got a guy who needs a pair of kittens looked over." There was a deep, brogue-tinged, laugh from inside. "Bring him in! I got all the time for pets in need!"

Cody walked in. Beside an exam table was a stocky man with a bushy red beard and head of hair, wearing a pair of green scrubs and a lab coat. Cody smiled and shook hands with the man. "What can I do for you my boy." He boomed, smiling brilliantly. "I rescued a pair of kittens today and need them looked over." He said, motioning over to his gym bag. The vet patted the table. "Set 'em up here lad."

Cody set his bag down and opened it the rest of the way. He pulled the towel-wrapped bundle of kittens and set them on the table. They bundled out and blinked at the bright light. The vet was quick in checking them over, smiling at the playful duo.

"Well, from what I can see, we have a set of brothers, a little under two months old. No signs of worms or anything. They're still relatively muscular, so they were abandoned maybe two weeks ago, because I see minimal signs of starvation. I see a little abrasive damage on the paws, but I'll give you some ointment that can be applied for that. No damage to the claws of teeth and I see no skin wounds, so they haven't had any fights." Cody smiled. They were in good health.

The vet walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a tube, handing it to Cody with a gentle smile. "Apply that to their pads once a day for two weeks. This is a sample. It'll last maybe three days. I'll have Josh show you where you can get a full tube and then he can help you get the right supplies to suit you and little ones." Cody said his thanks and went to go pick up the kittens, but they jumped to the ground and stood at his feet.

"You wanna walk around the store for a little bit?" He asked and they almost seemed to nod at him. Dr. McKnight smiled. "A smart pair. You got names for 'em yet?" Cody shook his head. "I literally just rescued them, like, ten minutes ago." He nodded. "Can an old Irishman make a suggestion?" Cody smiled and nodded. "Go right ahead. I need all the help I can get."

"Call the brown one_ '__Déanann' _and the gray one _'__Troideanna'_" The vet pronounced each name slowly, so Cody could wrap his head around them. Despite not knowing what each name meant, they seemed to fit the furry pair and Cody nodded. "They sound good. But what do they mean?" The Vet smiled broadly. "Déanann means 'to strive' and Troideanna means 'to fight'." He said and Cody smiled. "I like them. Can I get them inscribed on tags here?" The Vet nodded.

"That's actually a free service provided by the clinic. Why don't you head off with Josh and Get your supplies and I'll have those done up by the time you're ready to check out?" Cody nodded and exited the clinic, the two kittens padding at his heels.

* * *

Cody looked at his purchases with a proud smile. Before him was a small litter box and a small bag of litter, two boxes of sifting litter liners, a tube of the paw ointment, two twelve packs of Friskies Indoor wet kitten food, treats and toys, a "Starry Night" foldaway cat hut and two fleece blankets, as picked by each individual kitten, a red and a blue collar, two small plastic bowls, a huge folding wicker basket for car rides and a carrying case the looked exactly like a suitcase where he could put all the supplies. The cashier rung up the items and accepted the money from Cody, handing him the change.

He took everything to a bench facing the window and began putting everything in the case in it's proper spot. Once that was packed he zipped the case up and took the folded wicker basket, laying it on top and, using the included straps, buckled it down. The kittens jumped up on the bench and allowed Cody to fasten the collars around their necks, the red one on Déanann and the blue one on Troideanna.

He had jsut stepped back when Dr. McKnight came walking in, two tags resting in his hands, one gold and the other green. He handed them to Cody, who smiled his thanks and slipped the tags into his own palm. The gold one went on Déanann and the green one on Troideanna. Both kittens purred thunderously, bumping against Cody's hand in a bid to gain his attention. Cody smiled widely and giggled, happily petting each kitten around the ears.

"Well there you go, Lad. Two lovely kittens, and all the supplies to smooth the road into ownership. Best of luck to you." The older man chuckled and gently ran his hand down each kitten's back, smiling as they began to playfight over who was going to get whose attention.

"Thanks, Dr. McKnight. But I think I'd better go. I have to check in at my hotel soon and it's getting late." The vet nodded, bid them farewell, and made his way back to the clinic. Cody retrieved the towel and bundled the two kittens in it, slipping them back into the gym bag. He set the carrying case on the ground and, using the extendable handle and wheels, carried the supplies and himself into the night air.

Cody walked thankfully into the hotel's dry lobby ten minutes after leaving the petstore and made his way to the desk. "Hi. I have a room reserved. Cody Runnels." He said and the lady at the desk tapped something on the keyboard, made him sign a guest book and then handed him the room key.

"There you go Mr. Runnels. Fourth floor, room 407. Have a wonderful stay." She chirped and Cody nodded, making his way to the lift. He mashed the up button and slipped inside when the lift dinged and the brass doors opened. He hit the button for the fourth floor and settled against the side of the, thankfully empty, lift. Two furry heads poked up and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Mew?" Troideanna said, echoed by his brother and Cody smiled as he heard two little tummies rumble in unison.

"I know guys. I'm hungry and tired too. We just gotta get to the room." He said, smiling when the lift dinged and the doors slid open. The hall was devoid of anyone and he made his way down, looking at each individual door number on his way.

"411, 409 and...407! Thank you!" He crowed as he slid the key in and opened the door. The room was nice, simply decorated in a modern fashion. The bed was large, and looked extremely inviting at the second. He set the carrying case down and then his gym bag, opening it so the brothers could crawl out and explore the room.

"Alright, let's get you two set up, yeah?" He mumbled. He opened the case and pulled out the litter box, put a liner in it and filled it, setting it in the bathroom. He unfolded the hut and put the two blankets in it, setting it near the bed. Last but not least he took the two plastic bowls and set them in the bathroom near the door and away from the litter pan. He filled one with cold water and the other with a can of the wet kitten food.

Two exited meows echoed in the room and he giggled as both brothers rushed the bowls and jockeyed for position, attempting to get a bigger share of the food. Now that the kittens were set up, Cody picked up the room service menu and the phone, dialing in for a cheeseburger and a coke. "Twenty minutes." He grumbled. "At least I can change into...damnit!"

His clothes were back in Teddy's room.

He'd have to go get them.

Damn.

He scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. How was he going to explain to the room move to Ted? He sighed, glancing over at the two kitten's still engrossed in eating their food from the bowl. He'd just have to storm in there, grab the suit case and leave without saying a word to Ted, or Randy, who was probably in there as well.

He made his way to the door, grabbing his key. "Behave! I'll be right back." He shouted over his shoulder and left. He took the elevator to the sixth floor, the floor wrestlers' reserved floor, and marched down the hall to the door labeled 614.

Taking a deep breath, trying to control his giddy-nervous giggling. _'If either of them grabs me, I'm screwed.' _He raised his hand and knock three times, smiling when he heard grumbling within, undoubtedly Randy complaining about the late hour. Too bad. He wanted dry clothes.

"Hold on!" He heard the deadbolt on the door being moved to the side and the door opened, revealing Ted standing there in only a pair of jeans "Oh shit! Codes I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget you!" He cried but Cody ignored him completely and pushed his way inside, making a beeline for his suitcase. He picked it up and headed straight back for the door, only to have his path blocked by Randy. "What's the rush, Cody? I thought you were rooming with Ted." He asked, looking perplexed.

Cody shook his head. "I switched to a single. I better get back. I got room service coming in fifteen minutes with food." He made up the lame, half-lie off the top of his head. He made to go around the slightly taller form of his mentor, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "At least let me help you take the stuff to your room. It's the least I could do, considering I left you at the arena." Ted said, wincing at the dampness that still hung to Cody's clothes.

Cody shook his head vehemently, worried that Ted would find out about the kittens. "No!" He shrieked in a release of nervous tension, darting out the door, suitcase in hand until he reached the elevator, mashing the down button and ignoring the shouts behind him. He slipped into the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief. He got the stuff.

The elevator dinged on his floor and and he stepped out and made his way calmly to his room. Inside the kittens were asleep in the hut, in one furry lump. Cody smiled and set his stuff down, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

He was going to have a grand ole' time with these two.


	2. In Which Ted Makes Yet ANOTHER Mistake

"Cody open the damn door right now or Randy's gonna break it down!"

Cody groaned loudly and threw his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block the morning light from his baby blues. Déanann was curled up on his chest, Troideanna on his belly and he was curled in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. He'd been trying to ignore Ted and Randy's insistent knocking for the past ten minutes.

Alas, it was not to be so.

He groaned loudly and, in a true Cody fashion, threw the nearest object at the door. His shoe hit the wood with deadly accuracy, thumping loudly and falling to the ground. "Go away, you big meanies! It's too early for this!" He whined loudly, ignoring the snort form outside. "Cody, it's almost noon. We have a mandatory meeting in half an hour." Randy deadpanned and Cody snorted.

"Not me! I filed for two days off last night after your asses left me to walk in the damn rain! So go the hell away!" It was true. After his burger had arrived, Cody had dialed for Vince MacMahon and pleaded for a few days off, claiming the start of a bad cold he wanted to kick before their next live event. The boss had agreed, so long as Cody stayed away from the other wrestlers, especially the other main event talent.

No problem there.

"Cody you have five seconds to open this door before I pick the lock." Randy's growled threat had Cody out of bed in a flash. He quickly popped open the wicker basket and threw the blankets in it, pushing it into the bathroom and setting it in the tub, pulling the curtain to cover it. He grabbed the kittens and put them in it. Troideanna looked about to protest and Cody motioned frantically for him to be silent. They seemed to understand his urgency because they sat down and allowed him to close the basket without a sound.

He closed the curtain, pushed the litter pan in next to the basket in the tub and ran back into the room. He collapsed the hut and grabbed the bowls, stuffed them back into the case and shoved it under the bed. He finally struggled into a loose t-shirt, nearly tripping over his long sleep pants in the process of making his way to the door.

He opened the door the second Ted was going to slam his fist to it again. Cody took the brunt of the blow on his nose, yelping in surprise and pain. Caught off balance, he fell to his butt and sat there rubbing his nose mournfully. It wasn't bleeding, but damn did it hurt!

"Oh jeez Cody! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Ted said, kneeling down to examine the damage. Cody's nose was already swelling nastily, turning dark with a forming bruise. "Shit." Randy cursed lowly. "I'll give the On-Call a ring, so she can come look at that." Cody made to protest, but he was silenced by a look from both Ted and Randy. He sighed and sat back.

Letting his head loll to the side he glanced to the bathroom and blanched. Déanann was standing in the doorway, silently mewing at Cody. Cody waved his hands frantically, silently telling the kitten to run back to the bathroom. The tabby hesitated for a minute, concerned for his master, but obediently went back into the bathroom. Thinking he'd got away with murder, Cody turned back to the others in the room.

Ted was staring at him funny. "Randy, you might want to tell her he might have brain damage. He's waving at air now." He snerked, ruffling Cody's hair playfully. Cody slapped his hand away and gave Ted the most evil glare he could muster, the effect kinda ruined by his marred features. Randy shut his cell phone and turned back to the two other men in the room.

"Cally'll be here in five. She's just gotta get her supplies cleaned up. Apparently Evan slipped in the shower and wrenched his knee pretty badly." Randy said, cobalt eyes slightly worried. Randy had a soft spot for the small high-flier a mile wide and everyone knew it. Cody and Ted winced in sympathy for the other man. Wrenched knees sucked.

Cody spent the five minutes glaring at Ted and Randy, completely ignoring them in his anger at being left at the arena, being forced to walk home in the rain and then being hit in the face. Finally a knock at the door broke the awkward silence. Randy opened it and a woman no older than Cody himself walked in, carrying a blue medic's bag. She was short and willowy, which belied her true strength, with neon green streaks through her long blonde hair.

"Hi Cally." Cody said, slightly miserable from his position on the floor. "Hey Cody. I heard you took a bit of a knock to your face. Sit on the bed so I can take a look at it please." That's what Cody liked about Cally compared to their old On-Call. She never demanded anything from you unless it was a serious situation.

Cody sat on the foot of his bed and allowed Cally to shine a pen light in his eyes. "Alright Cody. Follow the light with only your eyes, don't move your head." Cody did as he was asked. "Good, now put your left index finger to the tip of your nose without crossing your eyes. Good now your right. Excellent." She grinned. "Well mandatory concussion checks show no signs of trauma. Let's look at your nose."

She pulled on a pair of blue rubber gloves and started to gently probe his nose, apologizing when he hissed in pain in tried to pull away. "Sorry, sorry. But hot damn did you do a number!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a sterile package. She opened it to reveal a strip of stiff tape, which she applied to the bridge of his nose. She grabbed a couple more and set them on the bed next to him and then reached back into her bag for something else.

She pulled out a Redi-Ice Pak and crushed it in her hands, slapping it against her forearm a couple of times as the chemicals mixed together, chilling the pack in a near instant. She wrapped it on hand towel from her bag and applied it to his nose gently, watching as he sighed in relief as the coolness began to shrink the swelling.

"Just keep icing it, twenty minutes on, twenty off. No heat. Takes some Advil if the pain gets to be too much. Like I said, I saw no signs of concussion, but if you feel dizzy, giddy, nauseous, off-balance or your vision blurs, you should go to the hospital." She said, cleaning and packing up. She got up, waved good-bye and left.

Once the door was closed, Cody turned to the other men in the room. "Don't you have a meeting to get to?" He asked, grouchily. Great! Make-up was gonna kill him on Thursday! Ted made to protest but Cody pointed to the door unhappily. He was angry at Ted, and by default, Randy. They left and shut the door behind them and Cody leaned back with a huff.

"Troideanna! Déanann! Come here boys!" The kittens came running out of the bathroom and jumped up on the bed. Déanann walked right up to Cody's face and tried to force the ice pack away, mewing when he couldn't budge it. "No buddy. Don't do that." He said gently, running his free hand along the kitten's back.

He lay there for a while, both kittens curled up on his stomach for a while before he glanced at the clock. It was 12:35. The meeting had just begun, meaning Cody was alone, except for maybe Evan. Cody sat bolt upright in the bed, ignoring the startled and protesting meows from the kittens.

Evan.

His best friend.

Who could keep a secret,

He was gonna go pay that kid a visit.

* * *

Cody knocked at Evan's door, Déanann and Troideanna sitting at his heels and looking at the door with wide eyes. "It's open!" Came from inside and Cody turned the nob, making his way in. He made sure that the kittens were in and then closed the door, turning to the other man. Evan was laying on the bed and watching TV, back propped against the headboard and injured knee resting on a fluffy pillow.

"Cody what happened to your face!" He yelped and Cody sighed heavily, trying to suppress his laughter at the other man. "My face? Your knee!" He shot back, watching as Evan blushed. "Yeah well...just shut up!" He shouted, playfully throwing his pillow at Cody. Cody dodged, but Déanann was not so lucky, being mushed under the pillow. He let out a startled "Me-row!" and ran behind Cody's legs.

Evan's face lit up upon sight of the two kittens. "Are those kittens!" He shouted in excitement and Cody nodded. He lifted both kittens up and set them on the bed. They looked at Evan cautiously before going over and sniffing the other man. Troideanna put a soft paw on Evan's bandaged knee.

"Mew?" He asked, blue eyes looked on the small man. "Aww! He cares." Evan cooed as he scooped both kittens up and snuggled them close to his chest, giggling madly when they began purring and rubbing against him. Cody smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Where did they come from?" He asked.

Cody bit his lip and turned bright blue eyes on Evan. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, wringing his hands, suddenly nervous. Evan paused for a minute, but nodded. "You know I can." He replied and Cody gave him a soft smile. "I rescued them last night. I'm keeping them." He said firmly and Evan smiled.

"I always knew you were a big softy at heart Codes. But how are you going to keep them hidden?" Cody explained his plan to Evan after introducing the kittens. Evan nodded slowly and smiled. "Can I help?" Cody smiled. "Of Course. Why do you think I'm here?"

* * *

"Don't ya' think Cody's been acting kinda weird, Randy?" Ted drawled as he pulled the rental out of the arena parking lot, turning the radio down so he could get the other man's opinion of the situation. Randy shrugged his shoulders and turned cobalt eyes on Ted.

"I don't know, Teddy. You did leave him to walk home in the rain last night. And then you hit him in the face this morning. I'd be kinda pissed at you too." He rumbled teasingly. Ted hissed in fake annoyance at the older man, playfully swiping at him. "Right. So tell me Mr. Orton. Why won;t he talk to you either?" Ted shot back.

Randy growled at that. It was true. He was protective of his boys, and he'd begun worrying last night when Cody had run out on them with his stuff. He knew he hadn't gone to spend the night with the one of the other wrestlers, so why had he switched to a single. Was it something he and Ted had said or done over the past little while.

And Cody's grouchiness this morning and the asking for two days off? What was that all about. Cody loved his job and hated to miss days, let alone ask for time off. All of these things seemed to point in a bad direction.

And Randy Orton was sure as hell going to find out what the fuck it was.

* * *

An hour later, Evan and Cody were sharing Chinese takeout in Cody's room, the kittens having already eaten. Both the younger men were giggling as the to animals ran about the room, playing with a few of their toys, the TV and even Evan's crutches. Using the chopsticks Evan picked up a piece of General Tso's Chicken. "Boys! Come here!" Evan called.

Cody gasped and frantically knocked the piece of chicken back into the container. "Don't you dare! Do you have any idea what all those spices and grease and fat can do to their tummies!" He shrieked. Evan wiped the bewildered look off his face and smirked.

"Cody." He said, barely controlling his giggling. "You're such a mom."


	3. In Which Cody and JoMo are Therapists

**AN: First author note yay! Just kidding. We're going to see the first hints of pairings in this chapter. Nothing too serious, just some hugging and fluffiness throughout the story as a kind of building block. Sometimes it's easier to work a cute story if you have cute couples to make it even sweeter. This is AU, so some past events are not going to line up with character bios. We're also going to see some mature!Cody this chapter, because, believe it or not, the boy can be serious. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. End of Story.**

* * *

Randy paced the halls of the hotel, looking for the other part of Priceless. Ted was on a similar mission in the common parts of the hotel. The only place Cody could possibly be on the morning of a departure was in the gym, the restaurant, his room, or maybe the pool. Cody loved the water.

He found nothing. He searched every wrestler's room and even bribed the lady at the desk for Cody's new room number. Nothing. Ted and Randy met up in the lobby sometime later, both disconcerted at the fact that they couldn't find their stablemate. Ted slumped into a chair and Randy leaned against the wall.

"Maybe he left for the next arena already. You heard what Jericho said. Evan's missing too. Which means they're probably in a rental, on their way to the next hotel and plotting something against someone. And it's probably me, because Cody'll want revenge for me hitting him in the nose yesterday."

* * *

Cody smiled when his informants, _"Thank you Jack and Mike", _told him Randy and Ted were clear of the building. He turned toward Evan and gave a thumbs up, smiling. "And we're clear. Alright Evvy. Call the Enterprise guy. I'll make sure we have everything." Evan grinned and picked up his cell, dialing the number with rapid fingers..

While he was talking, Cody turned to the stacks of things on the floor of Evan's room. His suitcase, Evan's, the cat carrying case and the wicker basket, which contained the gently purring pair of Troideanna and Déanann. Cody had lay their blankets on the bottom of the basket with two toys. The kittens had gone in willingly enough, even when the basket closed on them.

Cody moved to the door and paced down the hallway, looking for a luggage rack. With Evan on crutches, there was no way in heaven or hell that he could get all the bags down without making at least three trips. He found one and wheeled it to the door of the room and begin filling it with all of their things.

* * *

An hour later, Cody was driving steadily down the highway to the next arena. He and Evan were singing along with whatever came on the radio at any point in time and would laugh as the kittens occasionally chimed in with well-timed mews and caterwauls.

Evan turned the radio down and turned to Evan with a slightly grim look." It won't be a trouble this week, because you're not cleared to wrestle, but what are we going to do with the kittens during the shows and when we're training?"

Evan had already pondered that thoroughly. He thought about asking one of the Divas to watch them, but they might never get them back then. He thought about asking Jack, or Mike, but they wrestled as often as Cody and Evan themselves.

But Evan a friend backstage, one who could solve this problem without a doubt.

* * *

Affan Rahim looked at the two men before him, blinking with disbelief. "You want me to hide your kittens in my office during shows, when you know I'm going to be running backstage as it is?" His elegantly accented voice asked, smiling despite himself when both of them nodded and pushed the two tabbies in his direction.

Cody glanced at the man, looking at specific qualities of him. He was the Stage Manager/PitMaster. It was his job to make sure everyone was ready at at the right position at the right time, to make sure the techs knew what they were doing, to make sure costumes and make-up were on the right person and in the right quantities. He was smart, and had been working in the business since 2000.

He wore the same uniform as any other person who might be seen on camera; khaki pants, black dress shoes, and a black polo with the WWE logo on the shoulder. The only addition was a blue and black patterned _keffiyeh _around the man's neck, pointing out his heritage.

He was an Arabian, aged just over 34 and happy in his job. His dark skin and close-cropped black hair framed vibrant green eyes, which lit up when the kittens literally jumped into his lap and lay down, purring thunderously. He sighed. "Alright alright. I'll watch them. Me piloting you guys through, that's something I'm going to have to think about. I haven't flown since a year after I came to the states. Couldn't get my hands on a plane." He supplied gently, noting their winces of sympathy.

Affan had suffered his fair share of bullies.

But Evan and Cody were grateful nonetheless, and said as much. Affan shrugged it off with a smile. "One question. How are you going to get them here with Orton breathing down your shoulder, Cody? I'm surprised you managed to get them here," He said. Cody smirked.

"We have devised an ingenious plan. The kittens like to ride in my gym bag, that's how I go t them to the hotel in the first place. I'll put them in my bag and they get to big to put them both in there, one will go in Evan's bag, the other in mine. I've booked hotels and rentals through with Evan for the next while. Vince passed it, it's all gravy baby." He said with a cheesy smile.

Affan nodded and gave the kittens back, sipping his coffee from the mug on his table. "You hear there's a new wrestler coming in a few months right?" Evan smiled and the older man laughed softly. "Of course I knew Bourne! I'm the Stage Manager. I know everything." The last part was said mysteriously, a broad smile splitting the man's face.

"Now you two get! I have to think of how I'm going to babysit your kittens and run around like a chicken with its head cut off at the same time!" He growled playfully. Cody snuck the kittens into the gym bag again and helped Evan to his feet. As they were leaving, Affan raised his voice in a last question.

"By the way Cody, what on earth did you do to your face!"

* * *

The following night, Cody was in the Legacy locker room long before Randy and Ted were scheduled to even arrive at the arena. He was lacing up when the door opened, revealing Miz, dressed in his shiny pants, shirt, bandana on his head and fedora in his hands. He was twisting the material of his gloves rather violently, while managing to do no damage the fedora. He was staring at the ground, feet scuffling the tile like a nervous puppy.

Concern flashed in Cody's eyes as he took in the agitated state of his friend. "What's the matter, Duckling?" He asked, pulling out the old nickname from their childhood. Mike and he had been great friends almost as long as he and Ted had been. Mike had worked for Cody's father under a program for teens who wanted to get a foot in the door of wrestling. Mike had veered off slightly, doing reality TV a bit before going through the grueling process of winning Tough Enough and making a name for himself in the WWE.

"Can I talk to you Cody?" He asked quietly, so Cody had to strain to hear him. Cody patted the bench beside him, smiling softly. "Of course you can. C'mere." He said warmly. Mike plopped onto the bench and sighed heavily. "Tell Uncle Cody what the problem is." He said, trying to lighten the situation. When Mike didn't even smirk, Cody knew it was serious. He stood up and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come walk with me. I know that always help you collect your thoughts." He said kindly, smiling when Miz obeyed, walking next to him down the hall. They made it through four short corridors before Cody caught a miserably mumbled sentence from his friend.

"Jack and I fought."

Aww jeez! These two never fought! Cody placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his friend and sighed. He couldn't tackle this one alone. He needed the help of friend of both he and Mike.

Thank those above for inter-promotional shows.

* * *

Cody had left Mike in Affan's office with Evan and the kittens, smiling when he envisioned Mike's surprise when Evan spilled the secret to Mike as to why they were there. He walked hurriedly around backstage, knocking on locker room doors until he found the right one.

John Morrison was sitting on a bench, drinking from a water bottle calmly as he spoke to none-other than Jack Swagger. Cody knocked on the door frame and entered, smiling when Morrison sent him a knowing look. He held a hand up to stall Swagger and turned to Cody.

"Let me guess Codes. You have the other half of the All American-Awesome couple in your locker room, right?" Cody nodded and sat on the bench, accepting an offered water bottle. "That I do, JoMo. But Mike won't tell me what happened, so maybe you can enlighten me as to why he showed up at my locker room, looking ready to burst into tears and hide under the bed?" The last part was directed at Jack, who winced. They waited a minute before the other man responded.

"It's all Cena's fault!" He barked harshly while Morrison and Cody shared an astonished look. "Cena? What on earth does Cena have to do with all this?" Morrison asked, capping the empty bottle and tossing it aside. Jack growled and stood up, pacing the length of the room twice before he huffed and sat back down.

"That bastard was getting handsy in the ring again! So I told him to knock it off and Mike told me to calm the hell down and it just...snowballed from there." He said miserably. Cody and Morrison shared a look. Cody shook his head. "That ape really does need to learn to keep his hands to himself." He mumbled lowly, and Morrison nodded.

"Well Jack, it's clear you two need to talk it out. And someone needs to have a little conversation with Cena about keeping his hands to himself." Cody said and the other two nodded. "Why don't I take the boys to settle things, and you go knock some sense into Cena, JoMo?" Cody suggested and Morrison pushed him playfully.

"Why do I have to deal with the ape!" He pouted playfully. "Because if he doesn't listen you can kick his face in with your awesome acrobatics!" Cody shouted and all three men laughed.

* * *

Cody knocked twice on the office door of Affan's office, laughing out loud when he heard two distinct giggles from within the room, mingled with mews, purrs and playful growls. Affan opened to door, wearing a white and red _keffiyeh _and a headset. He moved aside so Cody and Jack could make their way inside, the door closing behind them, with Affan outside. Cody locked the door and turned towards Mike.

Everything stopped.

No noise.

No movement.

Not even the kittens moved, Troideanna frozen with a paw in midair.

The two lovers stared at each other for a minute before Mike slowly stood up. Jack took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm sorry."

Both said it at the same time, blushing. Jack held his arms out hesitantly, chest rumbling with affection and relief when Mike folded himself against the larger man. "I'm so sorry Mikey. It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust him." The 'him' was a strain and Cody rolled his eyes affectionately as they finished patching up the hole.

When that was done they all settled down to watch the opening matches of the rare televised house show, waiting for their turns to go out while they played with the kittens. There was laughter, jokes and utter misuse of pepperoni pizza. It was all going so well until-

"Cody! Open this door right now!"

The Viper made his first appearance of the night.


End file.
